Eternal Guardians
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: The Master of Death and Mistress of Life have lived a very long time, watching over the world. One day, a boy appears before them, alone and scared. With this change, Harry and Kagome start to gather a large family to chase away the ghosts that whisper to them. Includes the Big Four. Mass Crossover.
1. The End

**Oh gosh, I hope you are all ready for this. Sit down and buckle up, 'cause Imma have some fun with this. Random additional crossovers will be thrown in, warning you right now. I'll always either warn you up here or at the end of the chapter which fandoms have been added. Since FanFiction can only do two, I chose HP and RotG, which will be two of the most important sources. **

**Also, there will be no set timeline. I'll probably just bounce around or throw around random years that someone might call bullshit on. **

**Someone might call bullshit on the facts that I spew. That's okay too. **

**I'm just gonna have a hell of a lot of fun with this. While cackling madly. The cackling madly part is very important. **

**On that note, probably anything that tickles your fancy does not belong to me.**

**This chapter only has Harry Potter and Inuyasha, so have fun with that.**

* * *

The world was burning around them.

They could hear the screams of hundreds upon thousands of people dying. And yet, they refused to look away from each other. Avada green eyes gazed into muddy earth, both focused only on the person in front of them.

In a universe now filled with blood and death, they were silent.

They had never met before, but considering fact that they were the last living people on earth, that did not matter much.

In the past, they had been on opposite ends of this burning world, with different problems and different lives.

Today, they meet as the world crumbles around them.

Blood red lips grinned, a mocking laugh at the death surrounding them.

"I am the Master."

Rose red lips frowned back at their companion, face clouded with compassion for the few that still had enough life to scream their pain to the uncaring sky.

"And I am the Mistress."

As the universe imploded on itself, dying after billions of years of life, they stood there.

And they stood there still, as the world began again.

The Master of Death.

And the Mistress of Life.

Together forever and always.

When this new world finally started, the Master and the Mistress decided to watch.

They watched as civilizations were born and slaughtered.

They watched as children wheezed their last dying breath on the battlefield and elders ravaged the innocence of the more fortunate. They watched as alien beings found refuge on a planet that will become their home. They watched the insanity of one man doom thousands.

They struggled with their hero complexes, desperately wanting to save others. But, they had learned from their mistakes the first time around.

Saving one might doom thousands more. Saving one might disrupt the balance that they now personified.

One, the Eternal Guardian of a Seductive Jewel.

The other, the Branded Sacrifice of a Madman.

They played their parts already, they had no part in this new world.

They could not escape, however.

They were now the balance they so despised.

So, they wandered. They lingered. A whisper to those suffering. A judgment to those destroying.

Even as shadow rulers of the world that they lived in, the two were mere legends. Legends to the legends that they watched over.

Harrick, the Master of Death.

Kagome, the Mistress of Life.

They were never seen.

They were never heard.

They were not known. They were not believed in.

They still existed, hiding in the background of history.

Until, one day, it all changed.

* * *

**(Is it just me, or did I brutally murder tenses? Sorry if it confused anyone, I really just went with what sounded best.)**

**Yeah, I made Harry's full name Harrick. And I regret nothing. 'Cause that name is awesome and no one can tell me otherwise. **

**Don't know what their full names are going to be yet (Like Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund and all that), but if anyone has any suggestions, I would really like that.**

**In fact, since the Big Four will be in this (next chapter if I remember right), if anyone has any last names for them, that would probably make this happen faster. **

**Man, I really like this story.**

**Read, Rave, Review~**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Well, this ruins my original plan of updating once a week on Wednesday. But, I really wanted to get this second chapter out~ (You guys can't blame me for that, can you?) (Holy shit, I did not expect such a positive reaction. At. All. I'm actually blushing a little bit. You guys are just plain awesome.)**

**Oh, you guys are so lucky. I'm just loving this story so much, I keep writing and writing. I don't think that I have ever been so captivated by a story before. It's kinda scary. Wonder when I'll finally stop. Not to mention the fact that this chapter is so much longer, oh my gosh. **

**Upside, you get to meet Hiccup! Now, this is an alternate ending to the second movie, so no one yell at me. What if the war ended with everyone dying? Haven't really decided if everyone includes Bludfist, but it probably does. So, technically, Hiccup is 20. I have only watched the movies, so feel free to yell at me for my complete and utter idiocy. I'll welcome it. (Cause it means more reviews~)**

**Also, I have only watched the Rise of the Guardian movies, so I'm bullshiting half of what I say and wikia-ing the other half. So, you are welcome to yell at me for that too. (Before I wikia-ed, I thought Mother Nature's name was Seraphina, so, I learned something today.)**

**Yes, Hiccup is the first of the Big Four. I just love the idea of him being the oldest, but everyone treating him like a child. Only for him to turn around and bitch slap everyone. **

**(Before anyone asks, I might add Elsa. Might being the keyword. If I do, she's probably gonna be a side character. It's not that I don't like her, I just like Anna more, but she's not really applicable to the story.)**

**Anything that makes you pauses with squinty eyes that totally do not make you look constipated at all is not mine. Probably.**

* * *

**This chapter has Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood, Harry Potter, Inuyasha, and How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

"Brother, we need to talk."

A raven haired man looked up from his book. His poison green eyes glowed as he shifted slightly in his large forest green bean bag chair, placing his book next to him.

Shuffling around, he peeked over edge of his elephant sized bundle of fluff. His adoptive sister of the last thirteen billion or so years was standing before his beloved throne with a frown on her pale face.

"Something you need, 'Gome?" Harry asked, gazing down at his counterpart.

The brown eyed woman huffed, settling her hands on her hips. "I am not going to talk to you like this. I don't want another neck cramp."

"Fine, fine. Hold your youkai, 'Gome." The man, looking approximately nineteen years old, unsteadily stood on top of the bean bag and hopped down. Kagome barely blinked at her brother's ten foot fall.

Right before Harry hit the floor, the Wind rushed to him, cushioning his fall and allowing him to land safely in front of his sister.

The twenty-two year old looking woman frowned at her older brother. "Is that throne really necessary?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Harry gazed up at Kagome, having gotten used to the three inches that she had over him. Not only did he look younger, but she was taller too, life just wasn't fair for the former Wizarding Jesus. "Is that what you wanted to speak with me about?"

"As much as I want to question your style of furnishing…" Kagome broke off for a moment to glance around her brother's palace. The throne room that they were conversing in was painted a bloody red, with gold accents, completely clashing with the green bean bag that rested in the center of the room. The walkway leading up to the comfortable throne had a bright light blue carpet that was lined with pedestals where random treasures that Harry had taken a liking to over the many years they had lived were safely tucked away behind a glass case. Instead of windows decorating the walls, mirrors were placed to create the illusion of a larger room.

When asked, Harry had told his sister that throne rooms reminded him too much of a hall of mysteries that had haunted his childhood. Kagome had been confused, but resolved to never ask again. Her brother had a habit of messing with her for his own amusement.

"…there are far more important matters to be discussed." She finished.

Sighing, Harry fluttered his hand behind him in the direction of his precious bean bag. The giant throne morphed into a green couch for two. Kagome, even with her own immense powers, was jealous of Harrick's natural abilities. Most of her problems would be solved in a second with his magic transformations. Her assistants really had far too much energy, getting into fights and destroying her palace at least three times a day. She was not looking forward to returning home after this conversation.

Harry strutted over to his new couch and flopped onto it with a pout. Kagome followed her brother's actions with far more grace. Elegantly seated, she turned to her companion.

"Now, what is on your mind, my beautiful little sister?" Harry smirked at her, slouching comfortably.

"Harrick." Harry straightened tensely at the use of his full name. "What is your opinion on the Legends?"

Harry paused before his response to actually look at his sister. She was the epitome of a lady, her hands placed gently on top of her crossed legs. Her back was straight and shoulders even. Her hair was pulled up into her elaborate head dress that one of her assistants probably spent an hour sorting her floor length black hair into. Her delicate hands peeked out of the many layers of her royal blue kimono. Her right hand, pale and small, tightly gripped her gold fan. But it was her rose red lips that were just barely scrunched into a frown that showed her true feelings.

"I find them to be amusing." Harry's own blood red lips formed into a grin. "They believe themselves to be immortal, but that fool Tsar is just using them. That is not what you want to ask of me, dear sister. Tell me, what haunts your thoughts and forces you to frown in front of your beloved brother?"

His sister's frown softened into a thin smile. "I can never hide anything from you, can I?"

Harry huffed joyfully, he much preferred his sister when she smiled. It made her eyes swirl ever so exquisitely. He could see why so many of her assistants sought her attention. She really was beautiful, inside and out.

"I have broken our vow." Kagome revealed.

"Oh?" Harry kept his grin. In all actuality, he figured one of them would break their vow someday. It had only been a matter of time. Though, he had to admit, he had thought that he would be the one to jump off the band wagon. "What did you do?"

She answered his question with a question of her own instead. "How do you feel about adopting, brother of mine?"

Harry laughed.

Kagome smiled at her brother's happiness. Unlike her, Harry had never chosen assistants, believing that he would be tarnishing the memories of those who had once stood with him. To Kagome's concern, this left her brother all alone once she had left for her own palace. She had her assistants, her immortal friends of a time old since passed who had travelled to this new world with the help of her brother. But, when she offered, he refused to drag his friends from the peace that death gave them. And so, the Mistress of Life was surrounded by the immortals and the Master of Death was surrounded by the silence. And the ever faithful Wind, who never left his side.

"Sister, tell me about our new child?" her brother interrupted.

"I was on one of my walks when I came across a corpse ridden battlefield. But, brother, there were more dragon bodies than human." Kagome started. "There were two behemoths whose bodies had crushed most of the humans. There were ships burning and the smell of death filled the air. The stories those bodies told me. They lived such blood soaked lives. It reminded me of the past."

"And our child?" Harry interrupted his sister as she got lost in her own memories of earlier that day.

"He was laying in the middle of it all, surrounded by the bodies of a large man, two small woman, and a sleek black dragon who was curled around his own dying form. When I wondered out loud what had happened here, he heard me! His eyes reminded me of yours, Harrick. So green, so full of pain and sorrow. He couldn't move though, as his limbs were crushed and his ribcage had collapsed. He was only moments away from death. So, I waited and made him a Legend. I mean, it was complicated because he was human and most of the Legends are aliens, but I'm a primordial, nothing stops me. I have no idea how Tsar does it so easily. " Kagome rambled, twisting her fan between her two hands.

"And where is this mysterious new Legend?" Harry smiled, relaxing back into his transfigured couch.

"Ah, Hiccup?" Kagome turned her head to look behind her, at the columns that lined the throne room, and called for the Legend.

Harry leaned back and followed her gaze as a tall youth stepped out from behind gold column. His head was tilted downward as he shuffled towards the two primordial. As he got closer, Harry noticed that his form kept shifting, transitioning between a tall battle worthy young man and an awkward teenager. Both forms had brown hair and a prosthetic leg. The flickering man stopped behind Kagome's seated form, his head still tilted to the floor, hiding the eyes that his sister was so enchanted with.

"As you can see," Kagome continued as Harry scrutinized their son, "I seem to have messed up somewhere." She finished sheepishly. She wasn't ashamed to admit her failure, she had never formed a Legend from a human before, but she was a primordial. She was supposed to be all knowing and ancient. Well, one out of two wasn't too bad, right?

"Of course you messed up, 'Gome. You waited until he died and then revived him with key differences. Now, I have to step in to solidify the immortality." Harry concluded, watching as the boy flinched slightly.

"Im-immortality?" the new Legend, Hiccup, whispered to the Master of Death.

Harry hummed. He wanted to see his eyes when he revealed the truth. He didn't even bother to wonder why Kagome hadn't told him yet. She tended to be a little ditzy at times. He was glad for her assistants, or she might have walked off a cliff by accident.

Harry placed his hands on the back of the couch and flipped over with a quick arch of his back and the brief assistance of the Wind. Now standing behind the transfigured throne, Harry let go and brushed himself off with a content hum. The Wind gleefully sent his rat nest hair flying around. The teen turned his head towards Harry but refused to lift his face.

Kagome just sat gracefully and eyed the two men in the room.

With the Wind still playing with his hair, Harry took a step in Hiccup's direction.

"Yes, my lovely little sister has given you eternal life." Harry reached out to grasp the teen's chin. The other man flinched again, but Harry's grip was tight and refused to budge. The Wind wrapped their metaphysical fingers around Harry's form, putting the man in the center of a personal hurricane. Hiccup was dragged along with him, tense in the cylinder of rushing wind.

"She has made you just like every other Legend that exists in this universe." He lifted Hiccup's chin, glowing green eyes capturing pained forest green.

"She has claimed you as our son." He edged closer to the teen as the awkward boy flickered into the strong warrior.

"As such, I mark you as one of mine." Harry breathed to the warrior who gazed, terrified.

"Long Live, Hiccup, the Harbinger of Autumn." Harry smirked, sealing his lips with his new son's own pair. Forest green eyes widened in confusion before drooping as the teen fell unconscious.

The Wind slowed, allowing for Kagome, who had never moved from her position on the couch, to be seen. The Mistress of Life sighed at the sight of the awkward teen cradled in her brother's arms.

"Harbinger, huh?" Kagome asked her brother who thoughtfully licked his lips.

"Emily can't complain, she's always talking about how much she hates the other Legends hunting her down about the seasons. Hiccup here will take over autumn for her." Harry explained, leaning over the couch to lay the sleeping form of his new son beside his new mother.

"And his appearance? He was at least twenty when he died, now he looks fifteen." Kagome flicked her hand, forming a glowing pink blanket that she placed upon her son once she noticed a tormented furrow on his young brow.

With Harry's approval of the adoption and the transformation, the teen's body had stopped flickering between the warrior and the awkward child, settling on the younger form. His hair was short with a pudgy face showing just how prosperous his village had been. His cotton candy colored lips were parted to show separated buck teeth. His nose was large on his face, but decorated cutely with freckles. He was dressed in a green tunic with a bear fur vest thrown over for warmth. His dark olive leggings only accented the dull gray of his prosthetic. He looked so much smaller and weaker. Fragile, almost, to the two ancient beings.

"Battle form, of course." Harry stated, coming round the side of the couch to crouch in front of the younger male.

"What was I thinking. Battle form. Of course." Kagome raised her eyebrow, her tone causing her partner to look up at her.

"Fine, fine. I sealed it. When he's threatened enough, his body will flow into that form. The idea of his enemies underestimating him only to get their asses beat makes me laugh just thinking about it." Harry chuckled. Kagome sighed at her childish older brother.

They were silent for a moment as they watched their son.

"He's yours to take care of, Kagome." Harry suddenly stated solemnly. "Take him back to your palace." He stood and started to walk away from the two on the couch.

Kagome was stunned. She had thought that if they raised Hiccup to be a great Legend together then her brother would not be so lonely.

"But-" She shoved herself off of the couch so quickly that she almost tripped over her elaborate kimono. She huffed in annoyance at her clothing. If only her assistants weren't so tradition driven, she could have visited her brother in her normal clothes.

Harry stopped a good ten feet from the couch and glanced back at his sister with a mischievous look.

"Do you need some help over there, 'Gome?" He teased, a smile slipping easily onto his face.

"Shove it." She grumbled, reaching behind her. With a couple of curses in her native tongue that caused her brother to chuckle, Kagome dropped the fourteen layers of kimono to the ground, and stepped out of the pile of cloth. Dressed only in her white kimono slip, she marched to her brother. "This is our son, Harrick. You will not throw him in my direction and visit once a millennia. You do that enough with your nephews and nieces." Kagome jabbed her perfectly sharpened pointer finger at Harry's chest. He flinched and gently rubbed his abused chest with a pout as his sister stopped to lean over him. "You will help me raise this boy right."

"Of course Kagome. I meant that you have better facilities for Hiccup. Your assistants have been nagging you for another child for a while, right?" Harry laughed nervously as the Mistress of Life loomed over him.

His words took the wind right out of her sails. Sighing, Kagome slouched dejectedly. "I swear, they're getting worse, brother."

"Don't worry. You can always come to your big brother when your assistants are going over the top. I was wondering where my sister was under all of that." Harry nudged his head at the pile that was once an elegant kimono.

Kagome moaned. "They're going to yell at me for taking it all off again."

He took a step back, separating from her. "I'm sure if you bring Hiccup to them, they'll forgive you." He hinted, walking backwards towards the wall.

Kagome sighed as her brother faded away from the scene, only the Wind following after him as he vanished down one of the dark hallways that branched out from the throne room.

She needed to find a way to get him to socialize more. This isolation wasn't good for him, primordial or not.

Still, she turned to her new son and gently lifted him into her arms. Cradling him close, she swiftly left the hall for her own palace. She could not wait for him to meet the others.

* * *

**I don't know the timeline of Guardians of Childhood, but in this story, Emily has already been claimed as 'Mother Nature' meaning that Pitch is already evil and stuffs. North and Sandy are the only Guardians at the moment, but there are a bunch of Legends. And no, Katherine will not exist, cause I have no idea how to add her. I didn't have a vague knowledge of her existence before I started my research like I did with Emily, so she's is kicked out of the story. Sorry (not sorry) Katherine fans. **

**Legends are just what Kagome and Harry call the immortal beings that are not visible to humanity. Legends can die, or Fade, as Kagome and Harry will call it, so they are not immortal beings. Especially not Guardians, as their mortality is even more fragile than a normal Legend. As the Bonded son of Harry and Kagome, Hiccup is going to be sticking around for a while, none of this Fading nonsense for him. Unless, of course, he decides to. Then he will stop existing. Not that Kagome and Harry will tell him that until he has a new purpose in his life. They don't need a suicidal eternal teenager on their hands. **

**And, yes, the hall of mystery is the Chamber of Secrets. Kagome would have learned English in school, but she missed so many days that when the two first started conversing in an understandable language, there were a few…misunderstandings. Not all of them were cleared up in the end.**

**And yes, there is a reason for the Wind being with Harry. Unless someone guesses it, you won't know until Jack finally comes in. That might take forever, by the way. **

**Unfortunately for all of you, I am now in love with Hiccup/Harry/Kagome bonding, so that's gonna be the next chapter or two. Then I might throw in Harry/Kagome bonding or even Kagome interacting with her assistants. Maybe the next Big Four will appear after that. You never know.**


	3. Family Times

**Someone save me. I just keep writing and writing and it wont stop. I don't think I've written this much in…forever. It's kinda unnerving. But, upside, it means I'm updating often. Probably gonna do this twice a week thing for a little while. I just freaking spoil the lot of you.**

**Finally, we get to know Hiccup better! I like writing this version of him, even if he's spending most of his time in his smaller form. (And if that annoys anyone, just think of it like Sesshomaru's beast form or Inuyasha's demon side. It's a sign that he's taking something very seriously.)**

**But, in this chapter we really get into the Inuyasha aspect of the story. Probably gonna get even deeper next chapter, so if any readers really don't know Inuyasha, I can put a quick summary at the beginning of the next chapter. Just tell me, and I'll try to do it justice.**

**(If anyone notices the two references I threw in, review on that and I'll make a random character dedicated to you. Both references though. Actually, if you just get the second one, I'll do it. The first one is me just messing around.)**

**Nothing that would get me sued belongs to me. That's kinda the point. (Am I really gonna have to do this every chapter or do you get the point by now?)**

* * *

**This chapter has Inuyasha, Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood, Harry Potter, and How to Train Your Dragon. **

* * *

"Harrick?"

Harry looked up from his resting position on his throne, which was now transfigured into a hammock. Personally, he much preferred the bean bag, but Kagome said that it would only serve to confuse their son, who had never seen such a thing.

At the sight of his cute little son fidgeting next to the royal hammock, Harry sat up and carefully closed his thick tome.

"What's wrong, Hiccup? I thought you were with 'Gome for the day?" Harry was sure it was Kagome's month to take care of Hiccup. The Wind always threw him out of his very comfortable throne if he was slacking with his son. But, there was not even a breeze in the air.

"Ah, i-it is. But, I have already gone through her library. I was told that you have your own collection…" Hiccup eyed the book that rested on his guardian's lap. The words 'Etiquette of Socks' met his disbelieving stare.

Harry hummed. He was sure that the teen hadn't finished Kagome's entire collection, as her assistants had added to her already impressive library. No, he was looking for something that he had not found in his mother's palace.

"My collection is…unconventional." Harry laughed a little to himself. He wanted to know everything, from the world's smallest snail to the etiquette of socks, and his library showed his strange knowledge.

Hiccup wavered for a moment in front of the Master of Death. "Do you- do you have anything on dragons?" His voice was hesitant. Distant.

Harry smiled sadly. This young boy never asked about the fate of the very few survivors of his village. He never asked for any of the Norse transcripts that Harry had horded. No, this boy wanted his dragons, the beings that had taken him in when his own kind thought him to be useless. To Harry, he was more dragon than the Viking that he claimed to be.

Harry shifted the tome into his arms and swung out of the hammock to stand next to the younger man. "Well, let's go then."

"What?" Hiccup blinked as Harry walked out of the throne room, towards one of the many hallways that lined the room.

Harry twirled around with a laugh, "I thought you wanted to go to the library?" He teased.

"Ri-right!" Hiccup tripped, shuffling quickly to keep up with Harry.

As they walked down the dark hallway, Hiccup glanced around in wonder. It was understandable. While Kagome and Harry switched off every month, Hiccup was based at his mother's palace. Every night he would return to his home and every morning, Harrick would pick him up for more 'Father-Son bonding'. He seemed to get a kick out of causing as much chaos inside his home as he possibly could, while Hiccup sat back and watched. This arrangement had been going on for five years now, and Hiccup still has only seen Harry's throne room. At least, until now.

The hallway, while dark, was lined with fire torches, dimly lighting the corridor. The walls were black, adding even more to the general darkness. But, there was a wrist thick horizontal strip of light brown that ran across both walls. Hiccup reached up as they walked and lightly trailed his fingers on the strangle strip.

"It's so I know where I'm going. The brown mark leads to the library." Harry revealed. "But, only those who have my blessing, like you and your mother, can see it." Harry was rather proud of that spell. It hadn't taken much for his paranoia to kick in at the sheer size of his palace, so a maze was designed. But, that just brought his own lack of direction into play. The simple spell solved both problems quite easily.

The rest of the travel was silent, even as the two traveled down a long staircase. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a large wood door. Though Hiccup didn't understand the significance, Harry smiled at the hazel wood and the owl cravings that decorated it. Normally, he would have to speak a password to the owls, who would then open the door for their master. However, today the entryway was already cracked open, allowing for a slit of light to spill into the dark hallway.

"You coming?" Harry asked as Hiccup ogled the moving owls who eyed him sternly. Hiccup turned to his companion and nodded frantically, an intrigued smile on his face. Harry chuckled, but nudged the two doors wide enough for them to sneak in. They were briefly blinded, but Harry grinned once he could see. He should have known.

Hiccup gasped at the sight of books flying around the large library, a written cyclone that they stood on the edge of.

Harry turned back to the open door and muttered, "Mischief Managed." The entrance slammed shut loudly, startling the being in the room. Before the eyes of one amused man and one bewildered teen, the books thudded to the floor. Only Harry's chuckles could be heard as Hiccup spun around in search of the invisible intruder.

"Don't worry. She does that sometimes." Harry reassured his son and walked deeper into the library. "If you don't mind?" He asked the room after a moment. Hesitantly, the books floated up from where they were haphazardly dropped. Hiccup scampered after his father, walking backwards in order to watch the books being carefully placed back on their shelves. The gentle care almost felt sheepish to the immortal young man.

"She?" He finally muttered when they rounded a bend to come across even more books.

"The Wind. When she doesn't think I'll get into any trouble, she comes down here." Harry absentmindedly told Hiccup, focusing on the spines that they passed. "Undressing the Queen, Truth of the Alien Invasion of Egypt, Atlantian to English Dictionary, Big Book of Bigger Bugs, Armageddon: The Guide to Survival…" he listed softly as they continued.

Hiccup tried to remember every time Kagome and Harrick mentioned the Wind. They never used a gendered pronoun, but Hiccup had always assumed the Wind was just an extension of Harry's power. Was the Wind a Legend like Hiccup? Or maybe a primordial like his guardians? Perhaps she was Harry's assistant, just like those scary beings were to Kagome.

"Here we go!" Harry exclaimed. "Slytherin: Dragons." He lifted the large tome from the bookshelf and carefully brushed off the dust covering the title. He flipped it open to a random page and frowned for a moment. "This is going to be a problem." He concluded, having read only a few words.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiccup fidgeted, fiddling with a loose thread on his green tunic nervously. After five years of wondering, of covertly checking Kagome's library in between lessons with his new guardians and their assistants, what could be wrong?

Harry snapped the book shut and placed the other tome he was carrying, Etiquette of Socks, where it used to rest. Hugging the newly acquired text to his chest, the ravenette spun around to look at his heir. "Maybe. Just maybe." Without another word, he stalked down a new aisle of shelves. Hiccup was left to scramble after him.

"Harrick?" the teen called out anxiously. The older man didn't pay him any mind, instead speed walking down different aisles, pausing only to give a book a quick glance over. Hiccup soon had to stop, resting his hands on his knees as he bent over to breathe easier. He could only move so fast with his prosthetic, not to mention that he was never the most athletic Viking in the village.

This continued for fifteen minutes. After the first five minutes, the Wind finished cleaning up and offered her aid, carrying several books behind Harry as he ransacked his collection. Eventually, he came full circle back to Hiccup.

Hiccup, having chosen to watch his guardian instead of chasing after him, straightened up at his look.

"Take these and go back to your mother's." Was all he said as he shoved three tomes into his startled son's arms. The Wind, thankfully, did not also drop the small mountain she was carrying. She just fluttered his hair gently and stopped at his side, the floating tower of books the only proof of her proximity.

Harry marched to the double door and stopped just as he placed his hands on the wood. "You can come here whenever you visit. The password to enter is 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' When you leave, say 'Mischief Managed.'" With that, he exited the room, not glancing back once.

Hiccup was left standing there with three books and even more hovering behind him. Looking next to him, at where he assumed the Wind's presence was, he floundered for a moment. "What…just happened?"

Once Hiccup shook off his confusion, he fled the library, carefully shuffling up the stairs and back down the hall. With the Wind's help, he managed to not fall a single time. A new record for the teenager.

Reaching the throne room, he glanced around for his guardian. While he might not be anywhere close to comfortable enough around the siblings to consider them his parents, he did care about him. But, Harry was not relaxing in his throne like Hiccup had been hoping. And, since he didn't know the palace well enough to randomly go look for Harry, Hiccup just turned to the carpet and left the building.

The interesting thing about Harry's light blue carpet is that it led to a wall, not an exit. In order to leave, or enter, a person has to walk the entire length of carpet. If they have Harry's blessing, they will arrive at one of the few drop points Harry set up early in the development of the world. To arrive at Harry's palace, each drop point doubles as an entrance. However, each person needs a different password. For guests, welcome or unwelcome, there's one password. If the person gets it wrong, Hiccup had been told that they will immediately be transported to Harrick's dungeon. Due to this, no one, except Kagome and the Wind of course, actually know where Harrick's estate is exactly.

With the Wind at his side, Hiccup arrived at the drop point where he had left his watcher and their carriage. He was glad that he was a Legend, invisible to human eyes, every time he visited Harrick. The fact that the nearest entrance was in the middle of a mountain civilization caused many accusations of witches and ghosts whenever he was transported away.

Hiccup courteously opened the carriage door for the Wind to deposit her load and braced himself for the lecture of a life time. The squawking of the carriage driver only made him wince.

The Wind playfully ruffled his hair before vanishing into the sky, having no physical body to go through the entrance by herself.

Sighing, he pulled himself into the carriage, placing his own three books on top of the mountain that took up most of his side. It was silent for a moment as the carriage lifted into the air, gliding through the clouds to Kagome's palace.

"How was your Lord and Father, Young Master?" the other occupant asked with a smirk.

Hiccup thought of Harrick's sudden behavior and subsequent disappearance, but decided not to tell the other about that. "He was well." His response was curt, but the woman unnerved him.

"Your Lady and Mother will not be happy with you abandoning your lessons." The kimono clad woman purred, covering her smirk with a small fan held in her left hand.

Hiccup looked away from her to eye the pile that Harrick had given him. "Lady Kagome will be happy that I am spending time with Lord Harrick." She was always so upset that he never called her 'mother' that maybe making her think that he was searching out time with Harrick will appease her.

"Your Lady and Mother is no fool. If she was, I would have killed her long ago." The woman huffed, snapping her fan closed in annoyance.

"And yet, she keeps you around." Hiccup mused. "I wonder how she sees you, someone who once threatened her life. Is it her way of reminding herself how far she has come? One of her deadly foes now bows to her, swearing fidelity to her former enemy." Hiccup contemplated out loud.

"Don't test me, boy." The woman snarled. "You are just another orphan that the Lady has taken in. One out of many. You have no reason to act all high and mighty around me." The woman was tense, angry. If she was a dragon, Hiccup smirked, she would be baring her teeth, a fire bubbling in her throat. Instead, she flexed her right hand, tensing her fingers for a strike. Demons are far more predicable than dragons. And more bloodthirsty, as Hiccup learned very quickly.

The carriage tilted down slightly. They were descending, arriving at his other guardian's home. Hiccup internally sighed. While he preferred his foster mother, her assistants left much to be desired. They were too demanding and way too traditionalist for Hiccup. After five years of immortality, he was only just starting to work on his powers. Kagome's assistants insisted that he learned less important things, like heir duties, languages, history, and the art of being a warrior. Of course, weapons training was done in his 'battle mode'. Most of the inhabitants of Kagome's palace were cautious of her brother and chose to take his little joke to the next level.

"I might be just another one of Kagome's children," Hiccup started. And Kagome really did have many adopted children. Harrick claimed that she was a regular bleeding heart, picking up anything with a tear in their eye. He also made comments about an Orphan Army, but Hiccup tried not to think too much about that. "But, I am the only one accepted by the Master as well." Not that Harrick didn't like Hiccup's adopted siblings. Harrick just only saw them as his nieces and nephews. They were Kagome's children and no one else's.

The carriage landed, neither one moving for the handle. The air was thick with bloodlust. Hiccup felt his hair lengthen, a sure sign that he was nearing his 'battle mode'.

The door slammed open with a bang that caused the two occupants to jump.

"Little brother!" the intruder shouted joyfully. It was a red headed young man, looking around twenty-two. He had grass green eyes and a snaggle fang that peeked out of his mouth every time he smiled. Being the oldest of Kagome's children, he took his duties to the youngest very seriously.

"Lord Shippo." Hiccup greeted as the older demon glanced around the small area. Spotting the mountain of books, the kitsune snatched up ten of the twenty one that Hiccup had brought back with him.

"No need for that, little brother!" Shippo laughed gleefully. His little brother was just so cute, all polite and stuff. He was pretty sure he got it from Okaa-sama. After all, Lord Harrick was rather loose in manners. "I was wondering where you went, but then Shiori said that she saw you leave with Jaken and Kagura. You know that you're not supposed to skip out of your lessons right? Okaa-sama was worried." Shippo shifted to the side and gently dragged his brother out of the carriage. With a small nod to the Wind Witch, he placed Hiccup next to him on solid ground, not letting go until he was sure his brother had no chances of stumbling.

Hiccup ignored the man handling, having gotten used to it with all of the inhuman beings that taught him, and reached back into the cabin to grab three of the remaining eleven books. "I was just visiting Lord Harrick."

"Ah." Shippo paused for a moment, allowing for Kagura to slip out the door, carrying the remaining eight books. Hiccup watched as she passed them off to another of his siblings before disappearing into the massive palace they landed in front of. Unlike Harrick, everyone knew the exact location of Kagome's home. With the help of her two closest assistants, or friends as Kagome claimed, they were based on a cloud high in the sky. Normally, the artificial cloud floated over the Amazon Forest, but it has been known to drift around the entire continent. "And how was the Lord?"

Even though he was his mother's self-proclaimed brother, Shippo had only seen the insane man a couple handful of times. The first was when he was returned to his mother's side, along with many others from her demon family. The last time was a decade before Hiccup arrived. He had appeared for breakfast, muttering about cleaning and uncles. Kagome had explained to her demon companions that much like she had flashbacks to her time in the Feudal Era, Harry had moments where he forgot where he was. They were far and few between, but the Wind tried to bring Harry to his sister every time.

"He gave me books on dragons." They started walking towards the entrance, where Kanna was waiting for them, holding the other eight books.

"Did he now?" Shippo wondered what the two primordial beings had planned for his little brother. If he wanted dragons so much, why not give him Ah-Un? Lord Sesshomaru no longer used him to travel, spending more and more time with his mother, setting up a kingdom in the sky for the demons that chose to serve Kagome.

"He was acting a little weird though." Hiccup admitted. Shippo might know what was wrong with the Master of Death. After all, he was the oldest of the 'Orphan Army', having been with Kagome even longer than Harry, according to the two siblings.

"What was wrong with Harrick?" A concerned voice spoke up, just as the three were passing the dining hall.

The three turned as one to face the group behind them.

"Okaa-sama!" Shippo greeted cheerfully, overriding Kanna's own quiet mutter. The woman nodded to him in return, but focused on her youngest as he fidgeted in place. The three demons who were with her, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Inukimi, eyed the Legend with poorly hidden distaste.

"Kagura was just telling me where the three of you went. Hiccup, what happened to Harrick?" Kagome repeated.

"He-he started acting weird when he passed me one of these books." Hiccup revealed, wincing at Kagome's worried look as she eyed the twenty-one books the trio were carrying.

"Which book?" She asked, coming closer, the tail of her blood red kimono dragging on the floor.

"A-ah, Slytherin: Dragons?" Hiccup remembered.

"Shippo." Kagome pointed at one of the books that her oldest was holding.

"Right!" Shippo smiled at her and placed the pile on the ground. Shifting through it, he took out the mentioned book and passed it to her. Standing back up, the books were lifted off of the cold stone.

"This book?" Kagome double checked. With Hiccup's nod, he remembered the strange texture that looked almost like snake skin, only bigger. "I should have known."

"What is it?" Kagura voiced.

"Much like our son inherited the ability to create from me, he gained a special talent from his father." Kagome opened the book and showed the squiggle text to her curious audience. "Hiccup, can you read this?" She passed the book over so that he could study it intensely.

"_Much like their Gronkle cousins, a Snapper's thick skin protects the dragon from most blunt attacks." _He read slowly, frowning at the strange feeling of the words. After one sentence, he looked up at his silent audience. The five demons eyed him curiously while Kagome nearly beamed.

"Oh, your father is going to be so upset." She squealed, clasping her hand to her chest.

"I-I'm sorry?" Hiccup blushed, flustered at her words.

"It's a good thing, I swear!" She giggled, seeing his horrified look. "Harry never thought his super-duper special snake language was genetic. But, I do know that he used it to talk to dragons once! He started muttering to Ah-Un, took me forever to get him to shut up long enough to eat. Oh, our plans have just moved up!" She snapped to attention suddenly, causing Hiccup to flinch. "Go back to what you were doing!" She ordered the three children, spinning around with her hair flying and marched back down the hall she just came from.

"That girl…" Inukimi scowled. Huffing, she gathered up her own elaborate kimonos to follow after her sworn Lady.

"Come, Witch." Sesshomaru spoke up, following behind his mother.

Kagura sighed, but listened to the more powerful youkai. "Don't get in trouble, brats." She told Shippo and Hiccup, gracing Kanna with a rare smile.

Alone in the hall once more, Hiccup turned to his two siblings. "What just happened?"

* * *

**Gah, this one was just a pain in the ass to write. I had the whole chapter planned out, Toothless was even supposed to happen. But noooo, parseltongue wanted its own chapter. Stop being a dick.**

**So, since Kagome, and the anime Inuyasha, are Japanese, they will use some Japanese words. This is BECAUSE THEY ARE JAPANESE. Harry will probably never say a Japanese word (expect youkai). The only words the Big Four MIGHT say in Japanese are mother, brother, and sister. BECAUSE THEIR ADOPTED FAMILY IS JAPANESE. (Does everyone have that cleared up?)**

**The Japanese words used this chapter: (based on how I understand it. No, I'm not gonna research it. I spent an entire hour learning kimono etiquette for one paragraph last chapter (I am not **_**even **_**kidding). Something that I am already forgetting. I am not doing that again.)**

**Okaa-sama – Respectful form of Mother**

**Kitsune – fox demon – tricksters, shape shifters**

**Youkai – demon (this will bounce back and forth between English and Japanese often. Just cause.)**

**-sama – Lord or Lady**

**Kimono – formal outfit, mainly used for big events, like celebrations, now. Usually colorful and decorated. **

**Hanyou – half-demon**

**Next chapter, we go back into the past, before Hiccup was thrown into the mix. Just some Kagome bonding with her demon family and Harrick. (Yes, it will be a short chapter. Then you'll get more Hiccup, I promise.)**


	4. The World is Shifting

**Someone take this computer away from me. Imma crazy woman with an idea and it's destroying me. **

**Seriously, make it stop. **

**Kagome's chapter has finally come, yay! No, I wanna get this done as quickly as you do. Hiccup's big scene next chapter is already dancing on my fingertips. But, this needs to happen. It reveals stuff. Important stuff. Kinda, maybe. Probably. **

**It took me for-freaking-ever to write this chapter. A nice change from the three previous ones, but still. Oh my gosh, this was just plain obnoxious. Was tempted to get rid of it, but I wanted Mama!Kagome moments, so I trudged through it all. I hope you're all happy. **

**(I am not saying it this time, get used to it~)**

**This chapter has Inuyasha, mentions of Harry Potter, and the brief appearance of Hiccup. **

* * *

Kagome huffed, blowing a flyaway strand of hair from her face. Her attendants, having been graciously give the honor of tending to their Lady, nervously tittered at her pout. The immortal twenty-two year old just wanted to visit her brother, but no, she had to sit for an entire hour in order to look like a 'proper lady'.

The Mistress of Life just knew Harrick would laugh hysterically at that. Hell, Inuyasha would laugh at that. She almost wished the hanyou was with her. He would cause enough chaos that Sesshomaru and Inukimi wouldn't be able to pressure her into this.

She had long come to terms with the fact her first love decided to stay in Hell with Kikyo when the Master and Mistress had started knocking around. Others, like Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kagura, were more than happy to return to life with the condition of swearing fidelity to the kind former miko. Harrick's condition of course.

It was saddening when Harrick revealed to her that she could not revive humans, only her more long living family members. He mentioned balance and fate, but they both had a strong distaste for that word. As such, precious family members, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Souta, Mama, and Kaede, were left behind to live in their personal paradise.

With her brother at her side, she was able to check up on them once a year, on All Hallows Eve. The barriers between the living and the dead were thin enough then that Harrick could summon dozens of ghosts to interact with their loved ones for just the night. It made eternal life so much easier for Kagome.

She did notice, however, that other than the first All Hallows Eve, her brother never summoned anyone.

She worried about the older man.

"My Lady?"

"Oh, what is it?" Kagome tried to turn her head to the attendant that spoke up. The other youkai tugged on her hair, stopping her immediately. Satisfied with the fact she wasn't moving and messing up all of her hard work, the youkai continued to twist her hair into an elaborate design.

The youkai who spoke was seated near the door, her face to the floor. "Young Master Shippo is at the door, my Lady."

"Let him in then." Kagome waved her hand in the speaking youkai's direction, wincing as the hairdresser pulled harshly on her inky locks.

"B-but my Lady! You are not yet decent!" The youkai tried to protest, blushing brightly.

Kagome did not see what was wrong with the way she was dressed. She had on a five layer pink with white accent kimono. Her unmentionables were all covered. She was even wearing socks. Let's not even begin on her sailor outfit that she used to travel around it during her adventure. What could possibly be so scandalous?

"Your kimono, My Lady." The hairdresser enlightened blandly.

"Hm?" Kagome questioned with a furrow forming on her brow. Taking great care not to move her head as she did so, the former miko glanced down at herself.

While she was dressed in a pink kimono, accented with a white nature scene, she was not as modestly covered as she had thought. In fact, with her bored slouch and her four layers hanging around her shoulders barely covering her modesty, she looked much like a brothel mistress.

The moment that thought registered, the Lady of the House burst into body shaking laughter.

This scene was what Shippo walked in on. He quickly took in his mother's disarray and her flustered attendant as well as the hairdresser who was glaring at her hysterical Lady.

"Did I miss a joke?" He mused aloud. Hearing her son, Kagome quickly gathered herself, quieting her boisterous laugh to an unstoppable giggle.

"The Lady Kagome just started laughing when I informed her that her kimono was loose, Young Master." The hairdresser clarified. Still mystified, but undeniably happy at his mother's giggles, Shippo quietly waved the two attendants out of the room. With an annoyed huff, the hairdresser marched out, her fellow attendant pausing long enough to formally bow to her superiors before scurrying after the other.

He waited in silence as Kagome's giggles slowly got softer. By the time her laughter was completely gone, the kitsune had been standing before her for ten minutes.

"I haven't seen you laugh that hard in a long time, Okaa-sama." Shippo revealed, smiling as she grinned up at him.

"Come down here, Shippo-chan." Kagome ordered, spreading her arms wide. All too happily, the youkai fell into her arms. She gathered him close to her chest and ran her fingers through his loose hair. "Is there something you wanted, my son?" She hummed into his shoulder.

"I can't just be here to visit you, Okaa-sama?" Shippo teased, slightly pulling away from the Lady of the House. Kagome retaliated by pinching his ribs. "I give, I give." He laughed, pushing himself up fully to sit sieza in front of her. "My siblings and I have been talking, Okaa-sama." His voice was serious, the amusement that was present only a moment ago completely gone.

Kagome straightened up immediately. "Shippo…?"

"You have been so distracted lately, Okaa-sama. We're getting worried about you. All of us are." Shippo tried to explain.

"I am fine." Kagome tried to reassure her solemn son.

"No, Okaa-sama, no, you are not." Shippo stated. He knew his mother, she was definitely not alright, no matter what she said otherwise. "You keep getting distracted and you got cut by Sesshomaru-sama yesterday during your spar. You haven't been hit by Lord Fluffy in eight thousand years, Okaa-sama!"

Kagome winced as Shippo explained his concerns, raising his voice as his worry escalated. "I am just worried about Harrick." Kagome attempted.

"I know that your heart is pure and feel concern about your brother, Kagome, but this goes beyond that. How can we, those who are tasked with your wellbeing, help if you don't confide in us?" Shippo pleaded with the woman who raised him. She was stubborn, this he knew all too well, but maybe he could get her to crack.

Kagome hesitated with telling her family about what had been on her mind. She hadn't even told Harrick yet, though she had no doubt he knew either way. He was as intuned with this world as she was. They were the balance.

Instead, she looked to the side, out a nearby window. From her vantage point, she could see the training fields where two of her children were teaching less experienced demons that kept appearing in this world how their powers worked. From where she was, she couldn't see where her other children were, but she knew that Shiori would be tending to the barrier by now while Kanna sat with her two main advisors.

She didn't want the peace that her family had experienced since they entered this world to leave. She wanted them to always be this happy.

With a sigh, she turned back to the patiently waiting kitsune. "The world is shifting, Shippo."

"Shifting?" he repeated, his head tilted in confusion.

"Yes. Just like the world shifted when I was born. Just the like world shifted when Harrick was born. Something is going to happen. Shippo, this peace is coming to an end."

Two years later, Kagome returned home with a young brunette boy with sad eyes.

Shippo remembered their conversation.

Shippo watched his new brother.

Shippo, and his family, were preparing for a new age.

It was nearly time for them to step out of the darkness and into the cruel light.

* * *

**What the hell happened to this chapter? I wanted a light and fluffy interaction between mother and son, with a brother/uncle interruption. But noooo, prophecies stole the entire show. What the actual hell man.**

**Just like I said, this chapter is a lot shorter than all of the rest. And nothing was regretted. Just think of it as an intermission, some background knowledge about Kagome and her decision to adopt Hiccup. It wasn't as random as it first appeared. (Bullshit reasons are bullshit)**

**Now, I say nearly and close and all those words, but these beings have been alive for millions/billions of years. As such, the shifting will take course over about a thousand years. (Vikings were active during the 9****th**** Century and Rise of the Guardians is based in the 21****st**** Century. That's a lot of time to make up for.) For those familiar with Inuyasha, the timeline for Harrick and Kagome will be explained at a later date. Cause that shit gets confusing. (I might throw in Yu Yu Hakusho to make it make more sense. Just for the time line shit, though. And maybe some minor characters, like the fox girl. Shippo needs a mate and Kagome needs some grandchildren, afterall.)**

**This will be stated once. Pairings will be all over the damn place. Cause, why the hell would immortal beings have just one 'True Love'? Zeus didn't do that. Aphrodite didn't do that. Hell, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father didn't do that! As such, pairings will be everywhere. There will be PitchxHarrick, EmilyxKagome, JackxHiccup, HiccupxJack, (JackxEveryone, if we wanna be honest here.), MeridaxRapunzel, Past!EugenexRapunzel, SesshomaruxKagome, TO NAME A FEW. There will be more, some of these might not even be touched upon. Either way, pairings are everywhere and will be light. Like kisses and flirting light. Cause, let's be honest, I know jackshit about relationships and mushy loving time. **

**Hiccup returns next chapter, yay! Plus, we finally get to know what Harrick and Kagome have been up to these past few years since taking in the Dragon Trainer. (And Hiccup finally gets his damn name, is anyone else happy about that?!)**


	5. Mother Arrives

**Imma be taking a bit of break from my stories to work on an April Song Challenge with some of my friends. I'll still update, just not this twice a week thing I've been doing so far. I hope everyone doesn't mind…**

**On to more important business, Hiccup's chapter, yay! **

**I **_**really **_**hope you're not looking for a disclaimer. 'Cause I'm officially bored of that. Waste your own time back tracking two chapters if you need one so badly.**

* * *

**This chapter has Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood, How to Train Your Dragon, Harry Potter, and Inuyasha.**

* * *

"Harrick, what…are you doing here?" Hiccup blinked, completely bewildered at the sight of his adopted father sitting on Kagome's right side at the breakfast table. The other three important adults, Inukimi, Sesshomaru, and Kagura, were already seated around the two primordial beings. At his question, the raven turned to face the door and grinned.

"There you are, my adorable little son." Harrick greeted, tilting his head as he lifted his hand briefly.

Behind Hiccup, who had frozen in the middle of the entrance, Shippo spoke up. "It really is a rare treat to see you here, Lord Harrick."

"Oh, everyone please sit down." Kagome waved the waiting crowd into the massive room. Hiccup sat to the right of Harrick, who sat across from Kagura. Sesshomaru was seated at the other end of the table from Kagome, situating himself as the Lord of the House with his mother on his right. Hiccup's brother and sisters randomly chose other chairs, leaving open spaces for the youkai that were too busy with other duties to attend the morning meal.

"Sorry for the early interruption, but 'Gome and I have something important going on today." Harrick informed the newcomers as he watched them all sit down.

Kanna and Shiori just gazed at the older man, causing him to chuckle nervously. Taking pity on the Master of Death, Shippo attempted a conversation with his Uncle. "Did you make breakfast, Lord Harrick?"

Harrick blinked, shocked for a moment. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked around at the English breakfast that littered the table. "It…seems that I did." He laughed mockingly to himself. "Sorry about that, 'Gome."

"It's alright Brother. You know that you can cook whenever you want."

Shippo shared looks with his sisters. Their uncle only cooked when he was nervous. Something big was about to happen and they had front row seats.

Hiccup was still utterly confused on what was going on. He didn't understand the importance of Harrick cooking, but in the nearly six years the teen knew the older man, he had never left his palace. Hiccup almost thought that he was tied to the house, a ghost cursed to never leave.

"This Sesshomaru tires of this meaningless chatter." The dog youkai cut in, snapping everyone's attention to his intimidating form.

"Of course, of course, Lord Fluffybutt." Harrick snickered. "We're just waiting on two more people, so everyone should eat while they can."

Once Kagome delicately nibbled on some scrambled eggs, the youkai in the room sampled the food in front of them. Hiccup, choosing to observe for a moment, eyed Harrick as he happy chewed on a treacle tart. Just like he had never seen Harrick out of his home, he had never seen Harrick eat anything other than treacle tart. Tempted with curiosity, the dragon rider served himself a slice of the treat.

Placing a forkful in his mouth, he hummed in delight at the taste. Suddenly enraptured by his adopted father's cooking, Hiccup didn't notice the shared grins of the two siblings. However, the youkai in the room eyed the mischievous two warily.

They quietly eat for a couple minutes before the large doors were slammed open with a loud bang.

Everyone turned to the entrance, some calmly and some in a bewildered confusion. The first to enter was a gust of wind that everyone noticed only because of the ruffled hair and flapping of loose clothing. Harrick laughed quietly at the sight of Sesshomaru's moko-moko flying everywhere.

So distracted by the entrance of a familiar force of nature, the second guest went unnoticed by most of the occupants of the dining room.

"I thought I said that I didn't want to see either of you for another millennia." An annoyed voice spoke up from the threshold. Once again, everyone turned to double doors of the hall. In the middle of the threshold, a tall woman stood with her arms crossed. Her long black hair flowed down her back, contrasting with her snow pale skin and dark green leaf dress. Her green eyes, so much like the Master of Death, sparked angrily as she took in the scene she had barged in on.

"Emily!" Kagome moved to stand from her position at the head of the table, only to be stopped as Harry placed his hand on her kimono covered shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself, 'Gome, I'll do it." He reassured his sister briefly. He stood and spread his arms open welcomingly. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, Emily."

"It's Mother Nature to you." She scoffed, marching into the room. "Now, Kagome, what did you call me here for?"

"So cold," Harry pouted as he settled back into his seat to sulk.

"Please, take a seat Emily, we have much to talk about." Kagome smiled up at her old friend.

The woman, Emily, approached the table at Kagome's encouragement, eying the multitude of empty chairs. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of where to place herself. Shippo, remembering his manners at his mother's pointed look, jumped up from his place next to Hiccup and offered his chair to the Legend. She nodded her thanks and sat down beside the young dragon tamer. The kitsune grinned, quietly walking to the other side of the table to sit next to Kanna, across from the newcomer.

Emily glanced down at the boy cowering beside her, ignoring the fact that he was the only thing keeping her from Harrick. "Is this the boy, Kagome?"

Kagome sidestepped the question for the moment, choosing to address the other occupants of the table. "Now that everyone is here, we can get down to business. Of course, as long as that is alright with you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled gently down the table at her fellow ruler. The silver haired youkai nodded regally at the Mistress of Life, pointedly putting his utensils in their proper place.

"Lady Kagome?" Hiccup questioned, uncomfortable with the accessing look Emily was giving him.

"Hiccup, everyone, this is Emily Jane Pitchiner, better known as the Legend Mother Nature." Kagome introduced.

"I was under the impression that a Legend would never grace our halls. Is that not what you promised us?" Inukimi spoke up, raising her kimono sleeve to cover her mouth.

"I did. I must apologize for the transgression, but it was not I that invited Emily. After all, Harrick never made such a promise." Kagome informed her advisor with a smile. Everyone, except Harrick and Emily who were giving each other nasty glares, watched the two powerful beings as if they were a tennis match.

Emily looked away from her stare off with her masculine look alike and turned towards her tentative friend. "While I enjoy you being sneaky as much as the next person, Kagome, I do have other things that need to be done. So, if we could perhaps hurry this up?"

"Yeah, 'Gome, Emily needs to go pick some flowers." Harry snickered. Angered, the Legend leaned over the small teen that blocked her view from the Master of Death. Hiccup shuddered as she loomed above him.

"As if you do anything. In fact, I bet you're just dying to return to your little castle and blow bubbles. At least I am actually doing something productive." Emily spat at the lazy primordial.

"Do you heard that, Wind? She's doing 'something productive'! How many people died during your last temper tantrum, brat? I was backlogged for weeks!" Harry jumped up from his seat, a snarl twisting his face.

"Weeks? That's nothing! The last time you let your damn pet run rampant, it took me years to get the earth to grow crops again!" Both of the powerful beings were standing at the table, facing each other. Hiccup cowered slightly, stuck in between the shouting pair.

"Do not bring Wind into this!" Harry twitched his hand as Wind started to wind through his hair, causing inky locks to fly everywhere. Emily's green eyes glowed in response.

"That is enough, Harrick." Sesshomaru cut in, his golden gaze fixated on the twitching primordial.

The raven haired former wizard froze. Everyone who had been waiting patiently for the bickering duo noticed as he glanced down slowly, eying his nervous adopted son as he quivered. "Sorry, Hiccup. Didn't mean to yell." He muttered, easing himself down as Wind breezed to the scared teen. She caressed his pale checks gently in apology before returning to her still angry master.

"Bark." Emily snapped her teeth at the obedient Harrick, who only gazed dully back at her. With a sneer, Mother Nature settled herself as well, watching the youkai who had never even flinched at the large display of power. Kagome just smiled as the two, a mother watching over unruly children.

"Okaa-sama, if we could get to business before we no longer have a home?" Shippo prompted with a grin. While the arguing had not unnerved the youkai, due to their own strength and Harry's investment in Kagome's happiness, Shippo wanted his adoptive uncle to stop trying to glare a hole through the table. The tense set of his shoulders and the frequent glances towards Hiccup's still mildly shaking form told Shippo that Wind was going to have a hard time calming her master and friend. Maybe, he contemplated, Okaa-sama could try to get Harrick to gather his own assistants. Being alone in that palace with only the Wind for company was definitely not doing him any favors.

"Of course." Kagome turned to the powerful Legend, bypassing her youngest son's wide eyes. "My dear family, it has been six years since we have opened our doors to Hiccup. In that time, he has grown to be powerful heir, not that there was any doubt. My brother and I have taught him everything that we could. As such, today, we ask that Hiccup be formally accepted as a Seasonal, taking the Mantle of Harbinger of Autumn from Emily."

"Wh-what?" Hiccup squeaked, blushing when all eyes fixated onto him. "I-I mean, what would this change, exactly?" Under the table, Hiccup twisted his fingers together. Noticing, Harry directed the Wind to covertly comfort the boy. Another pair of poison green eyes watched the interaction with wary curiosity.

"Good question!" Kagome beamed. She spoke to the group as a whole, making sure that everyone present understood the seriousness of this announcement. "With this advancement in position, Hiccup will be officially moved out of Haven, and into his own palace. He will have his own duties to attend to, so he will be busy most hours of the day. Hiccup, you will have all of the privileges that Harrick and I have, as our son. Once it is made official, you can do whatever you want." Her smile fractured slightly, saddening at the sides. Hiccup didn't notice, too busy gazing up at her in awe.

"Anything?" His mind buzzed, thinking of all of the inventions he could create, all of the places he could explore. He could go home, see the dragons. There would never be another Toothless, but maybe, just maybe, he could find other Night Furies and protect them, like he couldn't protect his best friend.

"Once Emily teaches you everything you need to know as a Harbinger." Kagome confirmed, her smile tightening even more. Harrick dug his nails deep into the skin of his palms.

"He does have a name, right?" Emily spoke up, finally removing her gaze from the two men next to her.

"His name is Hiccup." Harry muttered.

She sighed, exasperated. "A Legend name, as you insist on calling us. Mine is Mother Nature. Do you have one, boy?"

Hiccup startled out of his thoughts but furrowed his eyebrows as he answered, "I thought I was the Harbinger…"

"Oh, for Daddy's sake." Harrick coughed to hide a laugh. Emily politely ignored him for this once. "Kagome, just like the names that you and the walking disaster use." She tried to prompt.

"Ah, you mean a symbolic last name!" Kagome acknowledged, "No, we never gave him one of those. Harrick, what do you think?"

"Do I get a say?" Hiccup mumbled as his guardians started to debate his new seasonal name.

"Not really. Once Okaa-sama gets like this, there's no stopping her. Let's not even get started on Lord Harrick." Shippo revealed to his brother, watching the siblings fondly. Hiccup stared for a moment, but remembered something that the woman next to him had mentioned.

"Lady Emily, you mentioned that Lord Harrick and Lady Kagome had, ah, 'symbolic names'." He wondered.

"What a polite little boy. With that disaster as a parent, one would think…" Emily drifted off for a moment, her eyes becoming distant. Hiccup looked across the table at Shippo who only shrugged. "Anyway, yes, they have names connected to the powers they weld. Harrick Hallows, the Master of Death and Kagome no Shikon, the Mistress of Life. Powerful allies to have." She mused for a moment.

"Hiccup!" Kagome called out as Harrick looked at him expectantly. "What do you think of Hiccup Freyr? It was Brother's idea!"

"The god of rain and the harvest." Hiccup rattled from memory. Stoic used to tell Hiccup stories of the gods that reigned over the world. While Thor and Odin were the most common characters, Freyr had his own adventures as well.

"It fits." Emily begrudgingly admitted. She slanted a sharp green gaze at the introverted intellectual next to her. "Now, the training starts. Call me 'Ma'am' from hence forth."

"Ye-yes Ma'am!" Hiccup squeaked.

He refused to blush as his family laughed at his expense.

* * *

**I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT THAT TOOTHLESS WAS GOING TO BE IN THIS ONE. Then I realized that it wouldn't really work, so…NEXT CHAPTER. I promise. Pinky swear. **

**The table has two head chairs and then ten seats on each side. So, normally, there are twenty-two members seated. That's twenty youkai. We know Sesshomaru, Inukimi, Kagura, Shippo, Shiori, Kanna, two more of Kagome's children, and Jaken. That leaves eleven more youkai, not including Ah-Un. So, there.**

**I have decided that Emily hates Harry's guts, for reasons that will probably be mentioned later, and that she has green eyes. Also, based on her neutrality, I'm making her a grumpy hermit that has friends that she will do anything for, but will bitch about it anyway. Kagome and Sandman will probably be her only two friends, though she will get close with the Big Four. The Legends will be the only ones that call her Mother though, cause Kagome is considered Mother, so there. **

**(Haven is the name of Kagome's palace, that'll be explained more next chapter.)**

**(In case not everyone caught it, the reason no one was freaking out (other than Hiccup) when Harrick and Emily were fighting was because 1. They're damn demons. They might not be strong enough to fight them and win, they are definitely strong enough to survive their anger. 2. Harrick and Emily both have a vested interest in Kagome's happiness. And, it might just be me, but I don't think she'll be very happy if her brother and friend kill her children and advisors while they're fighting. 3. Sesshomaru does not show such plebeian emotions as fear. Like hell is anyone who was trained by him for millennia gonna express fear.)**

**Now, Hiccup's new last name, in case all of you were wondering. I could have done something like, Harvest or Forrest, but I wanted a name that connected Hiccup back to his roots. While he might be an immortal Legend now, he should never forget where he came from. Yes, I will be doing this with every single Big Four, except Jack, cause the Moon took that out of my hands. Harry's relates to the Deathly Hallows, his symbol of his powers as the Master of Death and Kagome's relates to the Shikon no Tama, the magical artifact that made her immortal in the first place. So, don't go expecting common names. I take great pride in the names I have come up with so far.**

**New Japanese Words:**

**Shikon – jewel – Kagome of (the) Jewel**

**Moko-moko – The fluffy fluff, never question the fluffy fluff**

**Next chapter has Hiccup's graduation from Emily's School of Being A Seasonal with a guest star of Hiccup's palace and Toothless, yay~**


End file.
